


I Never

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What IS this, Harry?" ~ Karen wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyra Ngalia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lyra+Ngalia).



> Disclaimer: Jim Butcher owns these characters. I'm just writing for fun.  
> Written for Lyra Ngalia, for her prompt of "drinking games."

This was not what Karrin had been expecting when Harry suggested they meet. All right, the bar was one thing, the fact that it wasn't his usual bar said a lot. Karrin half-expected the flat-screen TV on the opposite wall to suddenly explode. "So, we're not in one of you usual hangouts. Mouse isn't with you. Thomas isn't with you." Karrin frowned, having cultivated a frown that didn't look cute. Cops with cute frowns were not taken seriously. "What sort of trouble are you in this time?"

Harry had the grace to, well, she wouldn't call it 'blush', exactly, but he did sort of pout and glance at his beer. "There's no trouble." He raised his eyes. "Not on my end, anyway."

"Yeah?" Karrin wasn't buying it. He looked too sheepish. "Your friend Billy get caught chasing cars?"

Now he was embarrassed. "Look, can't a guy ask a friend out to a bar for a drink?"

"But this isn't your normal bar." Karrin's eyes narrowed sharply. "What _is_ this, Harry?"

"A date, all right?"

As soon as he said it, the light over their table popped, shattering glass debris down over their heads.

Karrin sighed, fishing in her purse for her wallet. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere else and talk about this before you blow the whole bar to bits."


End file.
